Falon'Rakk
Falon'Rakk is the largest continent of Syzygy, situated in the northern hemisphere, on the north-eastern part of it. It has been home to the flourishing of elven and dwarven culture and civilization, which is the main culture present on Falon'Rakk. Geography Environment Falon'Rakk features large forests, massive mountain ranges, and a long tundra region on the northernmost part. On the southern parts, Falon'Rakk is covered in jungles, savannahs and some sand deserts. Geopolitics Falon'Rakk is nowadays divided in sixteen states. all of which are ruled by city-states of elven and dwarven ancestry. The states are all independent from each other, although they benefit greatly from trading with each other. The borders and definitions of the states are fairly recent, but the city-states are ancient. A few independent countries exist through the continent, but mainly the territory is divided in city-states. Falon'Rakk States A few notable states are : * [[Fields State|'Fields State']] : a state in the southern part of the central area of the continent, specializing in agriculture and livestock. It is where the beginning of the campaign takes place. * [[Incense State|'Incense State']]' : '''a state in the eastern part of the central area of the continent, specialized in production of alchemical and magical components. * [[Arcane State|'Arcane State']]' :' a state in the central area of the continent, known for its quality academies of mages and talented practitioners. * [[Forge State|'Forge State']]' : a state in the western central area of the continent, expert in producing metal, steel and fabricating all sorts of manufactured things. [[Elemental Kingdom|'''Elemental Kingdom]] The Elemental Kingdom is an ancient country ruled by Genasi folk. It is situated in the western part of the central area of the continent. Fairly self-centered, it has had very little interactions with the rest of the world through history. Synesthalia On the western coast, there is a small country populated with Chromaleons. The Wild Lands Most of the western coast is covered in an uncharted, unclaimed primal wilderness. The forests are incredibly dense and are home to many different creatures. Society Demographics Elves and Dwarves historically come from Falon'Rakk. Genasis share this homeplace. However, through time and travels, most races can be found in different proportions in Falon'Rakk. Politics Politics have been tense after the destruction of the southern part of the continent in the last war. History Elves and dwarves shared since the dawn of their civilization a fascination to the concept of life, a high sensitivity to conserving precious relics of the past, and extraordinary long lifespans; while not preying on each other's territory. These factors combined birthed the only civilization that has never collapsed in ruins since the ancient era. Culture and history are preciously recorded and almost worshipped through time. War with Avant-Garde Falon'Rakk often participated in the wars for the Kernel, but the last war during the Architect Era was particularly dreadful. As Avant-Garde launched a surprise attack on the south coast of the continent, the city-states were caught off-guard and most of the southern-part of the continent crumbled to the siege. Tensions are still high in these areas. Category:Places Category:Falon'Rakk